Tamori Chieko
Tamori Chieko was a shugenja of the Dragon Clan. Healer Chieko was a notable student of the Mountain Home Dojo. She was favored by the water kami, and talented in healing. Way of the Shugenja, p. 37 She drew the attention of the Togashi order, which gifted her with a mystic tattoo to enhance her power. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 60 Musical Talent Chieko was an able singer, as well as knowing how to play the biwa. Enlightened Madness, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Dragon-Phoenix War Chieko was stationed on Nanashi Mura when plague struck the village. She was aided by a ronin shugenja, Satoshi, and they became good friends. Beginnings Chieko was later transferred to Mikoto Mura during the Dragon-Phoenix War. The village had been severely afflicted by a plague, brought on by the death caused by the war. Togashi Satsu, the son of the Dragon Clan Champion, visited the village with the intentions of aiding in any way he could. Chieko was not too impressed, and imparted upon him her views of the war and that Togashi Hoshi should be able to end it. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Chieko was later visited here by Togashi Mitsu and Togashi Matsuo, who had been sent by Satsu to aid in the village in whatever way they could. Chieko again vented her frustration at the war, this time to Matsuo. Matsuo agreed that the Dragon Clan as a whole should have done more to preventing the tradgedy befalling this village, and the war in general. Kokujin's Challenge Chieko was the Tamori chosen to accompany Togashi Satsu as a part of Kokujin's Challenge in 1159. The group went to the Twilight Mountains to defeat Kokujin, but were ambushed by dozens of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Chieko and Hitomi Hogai were captured in the ensuing fight, and Togashi Satsu surrendered so they would not be killed. The three were taken to Shiro Heichi where they witnessed Kokujin chaining Hitomi Akuai to the Anvil of Despair and creating a shamesword. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf After the death of Akuai, who had only lived long enough for Kokujin to create a wakizashi, Kokujin demanded that Togashi Satsu choose between Chieko and Hogai. Hogai told Satsu to select him, but initially Satsu refused to make the choice. Eventually, he realised the futility in resisting Kokujin's plans and made his choice. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Satsu chose Hogai, but Kokujin laughed and chained Chieko to the anvil instead, explaining that Satsu had been condeming the person who was to live. Chieko lasted considerably longer on the Anvil than Akuai had. Chieko commented on how Kokujin appeared to be a servant of pain and darkness because he feared the light, angering the mad Dragon. A dark ise zumi informed Kokujin that the Shakoki Dogu were beginning to attack the landscape around the ruins of Shiro Heichi meaning that Kokujin was forced to increase his rate of work. Remarkably, Chieko survived the creation of the blade. Kokujin still intended on killing her on the Anvil, but was interrupted by the arrival of Togashi Mitsu, Togashi Matsuo and Kaelung. In the confusion that followed, Chieko was whisked away by Matsuo. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf They met Heichi Jianzhen, and the Boar instructed the Shakoki Dogu to heal the Tamori. Chieko expected she could return the favor bringing some peace to the souls sacrificed in the Shameswords. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf Death Though the ritual was interrupted, Chieko's spirit was already so closely bound to the blade that she could not remain alive. Honoring her legendary compassion, Chieko swore to remain a pan of the corrupted sword in an attempt to redeem the tortured soul of Kokujin. Spirit Trapped The Blade of the Meek was crafted on the Anvil of Despair by Kokujin using the soul of Chieko, however Kokujin had made an error. Chieko's sins were far less that he had imagined, and the purity of her soul allowed a shade of her goodness to remain. Although Chieko could no longer fully interact with mortals, she could appear to the Dragon on occasion and offer them advice and insights. Four Winds, p. 143 Chieko was taken in by the Shakoki Dogu, and was able to cross the boundaries of the Spirit Realms much like a shiryo. Due to the foul ritual that ended her mortal life, however, she could not be far from Kokujin's sword for very long at one time. Released Rumours were heard that the spirit of Chieko appeared to members of his clan. In 1198 one of these sights were reported in the Colonies. Tamori Muzu The Age of Exploration, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Bayushi Shibata saw her near a fishing village named A Welcome Reprieve, in two distinct moments. A Welcome Reprieve (Gates of Chaos flavor) External Links * Tamori Chieko (A Perfect Cut) Category:Dragon Clan Members